A Precious Mistress
by TriMinakami
Summary: Her journey as a normal Trainer having ended, Chikina decides to live in her old house along with her Pokemon from then on. This is a story about the daily lives of her and her team, and the growing romance between Chikina and her female Gardevoir, "Sereria". How well will the relationship last, with all the risk of forbidden relationships? / OCxGardevoir, yuri, slice-of-life.


**Trainer: **Chikina (チキナ) / "Kiai"  
>- (F, Gardevoir) Sereria (セレリア)  "Voire"  
>- (M, Charizard) Zadon (ザドン)  "Chardon"  
>- (M, Squirtle) Mex (メックス)  "Toise"  
>- (F, Ivysaur) Bana (バナ)  "Ivy"  
>- (M, Gengar) Gan (ガン)  "Genj"

_(For now, you can read more about my OC and each of her Pokemon on my WordPress [ triminakami . wordpress . com]; you'll be able to find it under "Temporary Pages".)_

* * *

><p>"Now, now, don't be shy!" The voice belonged to a street punk. "We assure you, if you come with us, you'll be guaranteed to have a great time!"<p>

The fat person besides him had a wicked grin plastered onto his face. "Yeah, and we'll be sure to _make it double_ too, if you just come with us obediently!"

Backing away from them, a blonde frowned. "B-but, I... uh..." she muttered, unable to think of what to say. She was embarrassed and shy naturally, and now there are people trying to get her to go home with them!? This was ridiculous. Did they even know who she was? No, probably not when she's wearing this light-purple hat in a manner that blocks part of her face. "I- I need to be somewhere else... and... w-well..."

The street punk sighed. "Ah, that's no good." He scratches his somewhat-bald head. "You're scared that we'll take advantage of you, right? Well, don't worry. Maybe if I _convince_ you properly... hehe..." he snickered. "Go, Malamar!"

Throwing his Pokeball, a Malamar puffed out of the released smoke and stood tall and erect, grinning at the blonde. "_Mmmmaaaaalamaarr!"_

The fat companion besides the street punk suddenly frowned. "Hey, wait... she looks kinda familiar..." he muttered. "I think we know her from somewhere before..."

"...w-well... y-you should know me by n-now..." the blonde smiled nervously. She lifted off her hats, almost tempted to back down again when she saw the jaws of both Trainers dropping, and attempted to stand straight while her legs shook. "I- I am Chikina, t-the exChampion of the Kalos Pokemon L-League..." she explained. "P-please forgive me for not saying earlier..."

"D-damn! No, it's me who must apolo- wait..." the street punk frowned. "...exChampion? That means that you aren't the strongest!"

Chikina shook her head. "N-no, I just... didn't want to be the Champion... so I gave D-Diantha-san her position back..."

The fat Trainer backed away suddenly. "E-either ways, I think I'll be leaving now..." he muttered, then bowed in apology before leaving in a hurry.

Gritting his teeth, the street punk grinned with sweatdrops. "B-but that still doesn't change that you're the _ex_Champion! Malamar," he pointed at the blonde, "use Hypnosis on her!"

The Malamar nodded and waved its tendrils and hollered while its spots glowed bright yellow. "_Mmmmaaaarrrr!_"

Chikina frowned and frantically grabbed one of her Pokeball from her waist's belt. "S-Sereria, Dazzling Gleam!"

Within a puff of pink smoke, a Gardevoir landed elegantly on the ground with a twirl and glared at the Malamar. "_Voir. (Of course)._" it nodded calmly. Its body suddenly turned bright with light and the Malamar screamed, shielding itself. It suddenly felt an energy crashing it and, to the surprise of the street punk, the Malamar was pushed off the ground.

"_M-maallamaaaarrrrr!_" was its last cry before it crashed into a signboard.

"W-what!? But, h-how!?" the street punk exclaimed. He looked back at the blonde Trainer. "W-who _are_ you!?"

Chikina only fidgeted shyly in response, and cleared her throat. "T-that was Dazzling Gleam, a F-Fairy type move that some Pokemon can l-learn." she explained. "Your Malamar is a Dark/Psychic type, a-and since Fairy type moves are very effective against Dark type moves, m-my Sereria's attack worked very well against y-your Malamar." she said.

"Gaaah! Whatever!" The street punk ran to his Malamar and returned it to its Pokeball. "I'm sorry anyways, I have to go now!" he shouted and disappeared from sight.

Chikina sighed in relief. "T-they're gone now... phew." Nervous, she tumbled on on the ground, swaying her hat over and over to produce wind.

Her Gardevoir, Sereria, sat besides her with a smile. "_Voiiir, devoir. (At least nothing bad happened to you.)_" it purred with a soothing voice and patted the girl.

Smiling, the blonde hugged her Pokemon. "Y-yeah... thanks to you~"

Blushing, the Pokemon hugged her back. It wasn't long before she then pecked the Trainer on the forehead.

"H-huh? W-what's with that, Sereria?" Chikina asked, her face slightly flushed. "Y-you agreed to not do that in public..."

"_Garde. (We're not in public, are we?)_" Sereria smiled. Truthfully, they were in the alleyway, the most common place for girls to be flirted with or 'picked up'. Or, in some cases, kidnapped and abused.

The Trainer pouted. "T-true." she said with a sigh. "...b-but that still doesn't mean you can just k-k-kiss me out of the blue like that..."

Sereria giggled. "_Gardevoir. (You're just too cute.)_"

Once again, Chikina turned red. "T-thank you..."

Her Gardevoir grabbed her by the chin and, slowly, she looked into her eyes. The two felt mesmerized by each other; naturally, in the world, bestiality was viewed upon as utterly disgusting and plain wrong. The relationship between Pokemon and humans were only acceptable as partners and friends, no further than those. Were one supposed to get caught being in an indecent relationship with a Pokemon, that person would be punished greatly by the law- and the Pokemon will be, with no exceptions, given to someone else to discipline it. On some cases, the human will be the one disciplined, and the Pokemon will be rid of through unknown means. But it didn't stop anything; few people over the world secretly hid their love for their own partners and soul mates. Chikina was on of these people; and _her_ soul mate, her own Gardevoir, Sereria, could use telepathy to talk to her with human language. She had an advantage, where Sereria can warn her when any signs of humans are coming so she wouldn't have to get caught. It was a risky but lovely relationship they had.

Chikina slowly leaned towards Sereria, and, their arms slowly wrapping around each other's waists, they put their lips together with a great passion burning inside them. Both moaned upon their hug becoming slightly more affectionate, but none cared, as they deepened their kiss.

After all, in the girl's opinion... _the law can just go die..._

She hugged her Pokemon tightly as they continued their only moment of heavenly bliss.

* * *

><p><em>"...I'm home." she sighed as she opened the door to her house.<em>

_It was isolated._

_But it wasn't like anything was off. She was perfectly fine with it. The girl walked to the living room and smiled at the framed photo on the shelf. Right in front of the shelf, with flowers, there was a coffin. "I'm sorry for being away for a long time, Mom." she said. "But... my journey is done."_

_She sighed when there was no response._

_"Of course... what was I expecting..."_

_Tired, the sofa was immediately sat upon. The chirping of birds calmed her down. After a moment, she released all her Pokemon from her Pokeball._

_They stared at her. "You guys... our journey is done. You can relax now." she said. "There's nothing more for me to do... so let's just live here until something interesting happens." Chikina smiled._

_All smiled, and cheered._

_"...a-actually, I think this is going to be great!" All signs of depression had disappeared from that moment. Sereria could tell that she was forcing her happiness, but she didn't mind. It was what her Trainer chose. Immediately, Chikina reverted back to her shy personality. "I- I'll have, um, Sereria teach you guys how to do random stuff like humans do... i-is that alright with you?"_

_Sereria nodded. "Voir~ (That's fine by me~)" she replied._

_Smiling, feeling more hopeful for her life now, Chikina looked to all her Pokemon. "A-and, um, maybe you guys can start eating human food... maybe. I'll go out to buy Pokemon food and human food everyday, s-so... well... I- I hope you guys won't mind living with me."_

_Her Charizard rolled his eyes. "Chaaarr. (Not at all, as long as I get to go out and train whenever I want)." he said with a ruffled voice._

_Gardevoir telepathically translated his words to her Trainer. Chikina smiled. "T-thank you, Zadon, and of course... y-you can Fly anywhere you want and train with other wild Pokemon!" she exclaimed happily, before blushing. "B-but I'm not saying I want you gone, though..."_

_Her Squirtle laughed. "Squirtle squirtle, squiiirttle! (Ahaha, you're being ridiculously shy and thinking weird again! We'd never think that!)" he exclaimed cheerfully, then jumped onto his Trainer's head. "Squirtle, squiirrr! (After all, you're a fun Trainer to be around, haha!)" the turtle Pokemon laughed._

_Her Ivysaur sighed. "Ivy, vyy vyy... saur... (Ugh, stop messing with her, Mex... gosh, you guys... seriously...)" she muttered._

_"E-ehehe, I don't g-get it, but... thanks for sticking with me..." Chikina smiled._

_Suddenly, they heard crashing noises from the house's kitchen. Surprised, they all ran over to the kitchen. Chikina gasped. "O-oh, there you are, Gan! I was wondering w-why you didn't show up from the Pokeball..." she said, scratching her head. "B-but of course, it's not like... it's not like I thought you left me or s-something..." the Trainer added shyly and looked away._

_Her Gengar laughed. "Genn, gengaaarr! Gar, gengar... (Well, I just t'ought we'd need pies t'party! But, I dunno how t'make 'em...)" he said, then rubbed his chin. "Gengar gengar, genn... (T'at's a shame too, since I was gonna throw 'em at all ya faces...)"  
><em>

_Gardevoir smiled. "Voir voir, gardevoiirrr. (He says he wants to throw pies all over you and your Pokemon as a welcome party.)" she translated to her Trainer._

_"P-pies, huh..." Chikina rubbed her chin. "Well... m-maybe that's a good idea to have fun on our f-first day here!" Surprisingly cheerful about this, she opened some cupboards and grabbed some ingredients. "M-my mother used to teach me how to make pies... want to help me make them?" she asked._

_All her Pokemon smiled. They cheered and nodded as they pumped their fists into the air, or at least, they did whatever could resemble that at most._

* * *

><p>"<em>...charrrr, charrrii. (...well, you two sure took your time.)<em>" Zadon commented when he saw Chikina and Sereria enter through the front door. "_Zaaard charrrizard? (Were you guys busy being lovey-dovey with each other or what?)_" he asks as he pressed the close button of the remote, shutting the TV off.

Gardevoir whispered the translation into her Trainer's ears, and Chikina blushed. "W-well, umm, no! We... we weren't!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms as she told her Pokemon _almost_ the entire story while her soul mate carefully placed the bag of ingredients and food down on a nearby table. "A-and yeah, that's what happened! We didn't d-do anything together yet..."

"_Char? ('Yet'?)_" Zadon raised an eyebrow at this, grinning.

Not needing the translation, the blonde herself realized what she said and blushed further. "I- I mean, umm, i-it's not like... uhh..." she fumbled with her fingers, before scratching her hair. "A-ahhh! Well, t-the point is, we got the ingredients and food for today's dinner!" she exclaimed.

Shrugging, her Charizard had no complaint and decided to get off the couch, to stop being lazy and go do some training while he waited for food.

Nearby, her Ivysaur was peacefully reading a human-language book on the desk, carefully interpreting each word in her mind and trying to learn her Trainer's language. Sitting across her was Mex the Squirtle, who was bored until what just happened recently. He suddenly laughed at his Trainer. "_Squirtle squiiiirtle! Squirrrrrtle! (Looks like Chiki here is a diiiiirty Trainer! Ahaha, diiiirty!)_" he exclaimed.

Although she didn't understand what he was saying, Chikina could tell that Mex was definitely teasing her. "B-be quiet, Mex..." she grumbled, walking into the kitchen with Sereria.

Bana sighed and placed one of her vines on the page as a bookmark. "_Sauur, ivy ivysaur. (You should stop teasing our Trainer like that.)_" she said. "_Ivy, saur saur, ivy vy. (I mean, it's natural for living things to want to mate when they reach that time of their lives.)_" she added.

Mex snickered. "_Squirtle squirrr?__ (Are you saying you did 'it' already?)_"

The Ivysaur choked on air and turned slightly red. "_I-ivy! Vy vy saurrr! (D-damn it, Mex! Don't ask me something like t-that!)_" she screamed. The Squirtle laughed again and made a face at her, taunting the Grass Pokemon to get away from her book and chase him down the house with her vines.

With nobody left in the living room, or one would assume, Gan the Gengar suddenly turned visible, revealed to have been sitting on the couch alongside Charizard. The Charizard most likely didn't know that Gan was there, but either ways, the room was now silent. Gan sat peacefully, ignoring the triumphant roars of pride coming from Zadon outside the house, or the taunting screams of Mex the Squirtle and the enraged unsafe words Bana the Ivysaur was shouting. He sat and listened to kitchen's noises patiently, hearing his Trainer and Sereria trying to figure out what to cook for the others, waiting for the moment they would start cooking and finish and call them for dinner. After all, who wouldn't look forward to dinner?

From the events that happens daily, for Gan, all he could say was;

"_Gan gan genngar garrr... (I want omelette rice with grape juice poured on top of it...)_"

* * *

><p><strong>This story takes place way before the events of Pokemon XY. Chikina is basically a normal OC Trainer, NOT an OC replacement of Calem/Serena.**


End file.
